oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fremennik Slayer Dungeon
The Fremennik Slayer Cave is a cave located south-east of Rellekka, featuring monsters that can only be killed by those skilled in the Slayer skill. The monsters get progressively harder as the player goes deeper into the cave. Many player's mistake the Slayer cave for Lalli's house nearby and are thus unable to get in. Travel a bit farther eastward and that is where the cave is located. Note that players cannot set up a dwarf multicannon within the dungeon. Travel There are several ways to reach the cave: *Players can set out from Rellekka and head south-east past the Golden Apple Tree. *Players can get there via the Fairy rings (code: ). This is also a fast way to bank in Zanaris. *The Eagle transport system gets the player a bit to the north of the cave. *Players can travel south from the entrance to the underground city of Keldagrim. *Players may use Teleport to House (if their house is in Rellekka) *Players may teleport to Camelot and travel the road that leads north, taking a left at the first fork, which leads you towards Rellekka. There is a log bridge shortcut south-west of the cave, requiring 48 Agility to pass. *After the completion of Horror from the Deep quest up to the point where the bridge is repaired, players can teleport to Barbarian Outpost by using their games necklace, jump the stones over to the lighthouse and run eastwards. *Players may use the Slayer ring to teleport directly outside of the cave. *After completing The Fremennik Trials quest, a player may use the enchanted lyre to teleport to Rellekka and run east from there. (Requires a raw shark offering at the mysterious altar). *Players may also use the Music cape teleport and walk north towards the bridge, and then continue walking all the way east. Overview Note: Everything but the Kurasks and Cave Crawlers are passive (although the Cave Crawlers are only aggressive to players with a Combat level of 46 and below). Cannons cannot be used in this cave because the air in the tunnel is too "humid". This cave contains several slayer monsters, each with its own chamber. # The first chamber contains eight cave crawlers (level 10 Slayer is required to kill them). This chamber also contains an Agility shortcut which, at level 81 Agility, can be used to enter the Pyrefiend area. These are level 43. # The second chamber contains seven Rockslugs - level 20 Slayer and a Bag of salt or Brine sabre are required to kill them. These are level 29. # The third chamber contains seven Cockatrice. They require level 25 Slayer and a Mirror shield - without one, the player's stats (including life points) will be dangerously reduced. Furthermore, they commonly drop level 2 Clue scrolls. These are level 37. # The fourth chamber contains thirteen Pyrefiends which can be killed at level 30 Slayer. They attack with a magic-based melee attack; therefore, wearing dragonhide or other high magic defence armour would be wise. The Agility shortcut here requires level 81 Agility, and leads back to the first chamber. Like Cockatrice, these also drop level 2 Clue scrolls. These are level 43. For players using magic and ranged, there is safespot near rocks on west. # The fifth chamber contains eight Basilisks which require level 40 Slayer and a Mirror shield to kill. There is a small safe spot against the southeast wall, one square north of the agility shortcut. (The safespot spans multiple squares, and can be utilised by standing directly adjacent to the zigzag pattern.) From there, a player can safely attack any Basilisk to the north. Engaging with a southern Basilisk will allow them to reach the player. With level 62 Agility the player can use the agility shortcut to enter the Turoth (seventh) chamber. Also, upon entering this chamber, the music will change from The Slayer to Masquerade. These, like cockatrices and pyrefiends, drop level 2 clue scrolls. These are level 61. # The sixth chamber contains ten Jellies, which require level 52 Slayer to kill. As with Pyrefiends, their attack is magic-based melee, so wearing dragonhide is strongly recommended. All monsters beyond and including these can drop level 3 Clue scrolls. These are level 78. # The seventh chamber contains twelve Turoths, requiring level 55 Slayer to kill. They are immune to all attacks not dealt via leaf-bladed weaponry, Broad arrows, Broad bolts or the Magic Dart spell. The Agility shortcut requires level 62 Agility and leads back to the Basilisk (fifth) chamber. The rocks on the east wall and the pathway to the Kurask chamber may be used to safespot. # The eighth chamber contains five Kurask. They require 70 Slayer to kill. Like Turoths, they are immune to all damage not dealt via leaf-bladed weaponry, Broad arrows, Broad bolts or the Magic Dart spell. These and the Cave Crawlers (in the first chamber, if you have combat level 46 or below) are the only aggressive monsters in this cave. There is a task-only area located above the steps. If players attempt to climb the steps without a slayer task, Jelly will forbid them from doing so. Trivia *When examining the cave entrance from the outside, the game text reads, "Wow - it's a guinea pig! No, hang on, it's a cave." - a pun on "cavie". *The layout of the cave is backwards. One enters by walking east but then to progress through the caves, the player must go west. *Most of the monsters drop white/gold parts of the Mystic set. Category:Slayer Category:Fremennik Category:Dungeons